Sonic The Hedgehog: Endgame: Alternate and Aftermath
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: What if EndGame ended differently with the reformation of one man. What if a cat girl mobian named Hershey the Cat had joined a different group after the ending of a brutal tyrant. Pairings are SonicxSally, BunniexAntoine and eventually SnivelyxHershey the Cat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

In the land of Mobius there was an evil dictator who ruled it his name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He is a vile and cruel man who stole power from King Maximilian Acorn. He has roboticized a majority of the Mobians into Robians to make them his robotic slaves. Robotnik truly dominates the World of Mobius with an iron fist and he resides in his main base of operations in Robotropolis.

Fortunately though there is a group that defies Robotnik. They are called the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the main members of the team are Sonic The Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Miles "Tails" Prower, Antoine D'Coolette and Rotor the Walrus. They and their allies band together to combat Robotnik and his forces in an attempt to beat him and restore Mobius to it's former glory.

Meanwhile, in Robotropolis Robotnik was sitting on his throne tapping a finger as he thought about all the trouble that the Freedom Fighters were all causing him. He clenched his fist and bared his teeth and made a growling noise as Snively whose next to him silently looks on. Robotnik said regaining his composure a bit and calming down "Soon enough those Freedom Fighters will pay."

Snively asked "Excuse me sir... But what is your plan this time?"

Robotnik grinned "It's something that I like to call Operation: EndGame. And this plan will lead to the end of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and anyone other force that dares to go against me. Soon all those worthless Mobian animals will fall before me... The great Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"

Just then the door to the room was opened and Drago the Wolf of the Wolf Pack came in. Snively looked at him as did Robotnik they both oddly didn't look surprised or nervous about him being in here. Drago looked at Robotnik and he kneeled before him. He said "Dr. Robotnik my lord I am ready for my orders."

Robotnik said "Excellent... Drago as I recall you mentioned that your girlfriend Hershey the Cat can be of assistance correct? But how can that be if she's not working under me?Would you mind explaining that?"

Drago smirked and said "Think nothing of it my lord... You see I gave her a Sonic mask and costume the mask will make her see anyone else as your nephew Snively and I have info that Princess Sally Acorn will be leading a group to the compound I'll be there myself as well."

Robotnik smirked evilly "Good. And Princess Sally will be out of the way and Sonic will get the blame and then my true goal can happen that will ensure my permanent hold over Mobius."

Snively raised an eyebrow in thought and then said "Excuse me sire... But may I ask... What is this true goal of yours sir?"

Robotnik said "I will destroy Knothole with my device that is capable of this destruction and it is called the Ultimate Annihilator. I have already targeted Knothole with this device and nothing can stop me this time HAHAHAHAA!"

Snively nodded with an evil grin "Yes sire. Is there a way that I can see it sir?"

Robotnik said "If you wish then you may."

Soon Drago had bowed and then he left the room. He was grinning smugly and confidantly and thought to himself "_This will be great and will go by very smoothly indeed... The Wolf Pack thinks I'm still on there side and Hershey thinks that she's working against Robotnik. Little does she know that... She's working for Robotnik and she's none the wiser to this neither.."_

Drago was grinning as he walking down the hallway. Soon as he left the compound he thought to himself "_Now to find my girlfriend Hershey and tell her that soon everything will be ready.. Hehehehehe."_

In the compound Snivley was with Robotnik looking at a screen showing the Ultimate Annihilator that is currently in orbit. Robotnik smiled at it and said "That Snively is my Ultimate Annhilator it is the key to my total victory over ."

Snively said "It looks most impressive sir and with it our dominion will be complete."

Robotnik stopped smiling and looked down at Snively and narrowed his eyes at him and then he said "What are you talking about? What do you mean "Our dominion will be complete" You're not implying that you rule with me are you?"

Snively looked up at Robotnik and stuttered "Uh... Um... Well sir... I... Um... I mean't..."

Robotnik punched Snively knocking him down. Snively got up and wiped blood from his lip and felt his bruise as Robotnik then grabbed Snively by the throat and squeezed as he smirked at Snively. Robotnik said "Remember Snively you're the underling and I'm the ruler and I can and will get rid of you when I see fit you worthless little worm."

Snively gagged as Robotnik's grip tightened. Robotnik sneered as Snively looked afraid and Robotnik said "I'll keep this hold for a little bit to teach you a lesson. It's the only way that you'll learn you little rat."

Snively gagged for a few minutes and was able to let out a gasp "Please... Let me go..."

Robotnik threw Snively down and he glared at him. Snively caressed his sore neck with his hands and Robotnik walked off and said "Get out of my sight you worthless little rat I have no wish to see you at this moment you little bug."

Snively glared at Robotnik who didn't notice. Snively then left the room and was walking down the hall while glaring and he thought to himself "_Damn you... DAMN YOU! I have served you for years and this is how you treat me... HOW DARE YOU! I deserve to rule Mobius and rule over the Mobians who are just as mocking and insulting as you are you are I will rule over you all. I should just change the targeting sequence of the Ultimate Annihilator and destroy you Julien and only you. You have abused me for the last time."_

Snively yawned as he felt tired at the moment as he yawned and said aloud "But right now I'm going to take a small rest. I'll enact my own plans later when I wake up."

As he walked he didn't notice what looked like the ghost of a woman looking back at him. The ghost looked at him sadly and shook her head and said to herself "Colin... My poor son.."

Meanwhile, Hershey was waiting in the forest by herself holding the Sonic Costume that she was going to be wearing. She was sitting on a stump and had her hand on her cheek as she was waiting for Drago to show up. He told her about her mission and she was looking forward to being able to do her part.

She trusted and loved her boyfriend Drago with all her heart. She had complete faith in him and was truly loyal to him and devoted to him as well. She also thought he was a very brave and handsome man.

Soon Drago met up with Hershey the Cat his girlfriend in a forest outside of the complex and smiled at her. Hershey had smiled back at him as she said "Hey there Drago how are you doing?"

Drago said with a smile and while hugging Hershey close "I'm doing great Hershey I trust that you're ready for your mission Hershey."

Hershey nods smiling "Yes I am. I dress up as Sonic and I kill Snively. I'm glad that soon we'll be able to free Mobius from Robotnik's grasp. I'm so happy that I'll be playing a part in this."

She puts her head on Drago's chest and he smiles and says "So am I Hershey.. So am I."

He smiles and looks into Hershey's eyes and says "You're the best girlfriend that a guy could ask for."

Hershey said "And you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

Drago smiled and kissed Hershey's cheek and then backed away and said "I'll see you later Hershey I just have to go check in with the Wolf Pack for a bit. You know how it is. Well I'll see you soon Hershey for the mission to begin."

He then said "Remember it's tomorrow so be ready ok."

Hershey nodded and smiled meekly and waved good bye. She walked away to her place and she then took out the Sonic Costume and looked at it. She smiled and said "I'm so happy that Drago has trusted me with this."

Soon she entered her home and put her costume on a hanger. Then she went into her room and laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling and thought of all the good times that she had with Drago. She smiled and was happy that her boyfriend was so trustworthy or so she thought. She then yawned and dozed off.

Meanwhile sometime later, Snively is still napping in his bed in his regular clothing. He was saying in his sleep "Damn you... Uncle Julien... I hate you so much..."

He rolled in his bed and his blanket fell off. And Snively jerked up and was awake as he looked around the room that was dark and Snively got up and saw that the sun was setting and Snively clutched his forehead and said "Oh man... how long was I out for..?"

A ghostly female voice said "A few hours."

Snively said "Oh.. Wait?!" He looked scared "Who said that?!"

He saw the source of the voice. She was a ghostly woman with a long nose and blue eyes that were light blue and she had light brown hair that was down past her hips and she looked sad and was wearing a white dress and looked pale.

Snively asked out of fearful curiosity "Who? Who? are you?"

The woman said "I am the spirit of your mother. Serena Robotnik."

Snively said "Wait... Dad said you died when I was born."

Serena nods sadly "That is correct."

Snively looked at her in awe. He couldn't believe that he was seeing her. He also was wondering why she was here at this current time to talk to him. What would she be talking to him about.

Thats the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Elsewhere Hershey was trying to sleep and she was rocking and turning in her bed. She was dreaming about Sally falling to her death somehow and Drago laughing and revealing that she was merely a pawn in Robotnik's plan.

In her dream Drago was laughing "HAHAAHAHAAHAA! YOU IDIOT! You didn't even realize that you were being used weren't you? You're far too trusting you silly little kitty you were working for Robotnik all along and now Sally Acorn is dead because of you and Sonic is now deemed a criminal for all this."

Hershey clutched her head and was feeling horrified as she screamed. Then Hershey kept jerking in her bed back and forth and back and forth. She then shot up from her bed and was sweating and gasping. She was still in her bedroom as she got up and walked out of her room to get a glass of water.

She then poured water from a sink into a glass and took a sip. She said to herself "That was horrifying I wonder what that dream possibly could've mean't. I mean Dragon wouldn't betray me... Would he?"

After a few minutes she quickly shakes her head "No. No of course he wouldn't... He loves me and I love him.. He told me that I can always trust him I believe in him with all my heart and soul."

Hershey then took another sip of her water and walked back to her room and then decided to head over to her windowsill. She was holding the glass firmly in her hand as she sat there and looked out at the rising moon and drank the rest of her water.

She then said "I will do all that I can to help save Mobius. That nightmare was possibly just a result of me feeling nervous and my mind playing tricks on me."

She then goes by her bed and lays there and looks at a framed photograph of Cocoa whose smiling in it. Hershey holds the photograph to her heart and says "I'll make you proud mom. That's a promise."

Hershey then cuddles the picture close to her heart as she tears up a bit. She says in tears "Oh... Mama... Why did you have to die? I know you fought for what was right... But I still miss you..."

Hershey then puts the picture on her nightstand. She then says "Maybe I should find something else to do right now. Before I try and go back to sleep again maybe I'll go and look out at the moon maybe it'll take my mind off of things."

She then goes outside and sits by a tree and she is looking at the moon.

Meanwhile Snively teared up as tears streamed down his cheeks and nose as he looked at Serena and sometime had passed by without him knowing it as he was still in so much awe that his mother was here with him. He was briefly forgetting about asking why she was here. He had only ever seen her in photos with her and his father before he was born. He said in tears "Mommy..."

He runs to Serena and hugs her and even though she's a ghost he was still able to hug her. He said in tears "Mommy... I never even dream't in my wildest dreams that I'd ever see you."

Serena hugs Snively back and caresses his head with her hand and says "Snively my son I am afraid that I haven't come here for a reunion my child.. I have come to warn you of something.."

Snively looks up at Serena feeling quite surprised "Wha-... What is it mother? What do you have to warn me of? Is it about Uncle Julian what will he do to me? What are you here to warn me about anyway?"

He was starting to visibly panic a bit as he never expected anything like this to be happening to him. He sweated nervously and he never felt such fear before now. Serena then wrapped her arms around Snively and held him close to her "I fear my dear child... That I must impart onto you what may happen to you if you continue on the path that you are following."

Snively looked at Serena with a puzzled expression "What do you mean?"

Serena points her arm at a wall. Snively still looks confused as he's wondering what she's gesturing at. Serena's hand was glowing and she shot an energy ball at the wall. A light green portal had then appeared. Serena then solemnly walks over to the portal as Snively watches in confusion. Serena turns to Snively with a frown and beckons him to come over.

Snively gulps and he then walks over to his mother. He then says to her "Mother... Um... What's going on... What are you trying to do and show me? Mother?"

Serena didn't say a word for several minutes and then she sighed and said "I will show you visions of your past, present and future so that way you will be able to truly see what you have caused."

Snively looked shocked by this and said "What? What do you mean? I have done nothing wrong."

Serena shakes her head "My poor son you have truly been hurt in the past and you have let all the pain that you have felt in the past to consume you and make you apathetic to the plight of others like the Mobians."

Snively stuck his nose up in the air frowning with his eyes closed and his arms crossed "Why should I care about those pathetic and vile Mobians. They're as cruel to me as Uncle Julian is. Why should I care about those pathetic creatures."

He was feeling quite annoyed now at his mother. He was wondering why would she care about these Mobians as Snively had never really felt much of a desire to be concerned for there welfare in his whole life. He then said to Serena "Why should I start being concerned for a bunch of creatures like those Mobians anyway?"

Serena shakes her head showing some disappointment "My poor poor son. Life has made you into a bitter and angry young man. You refuse to let anyone help you or properly care for you because of all that has happened to you."

Snively looks downward at these words and has remorse in his eyes as well. He thinks about all that he's been through and how he has acted to others and about all the abuse at Robotnik's hand aimed at him. Serena then held Snively close and patted his head and she said "Let me show you some things from the past, present and future."

Before Snively could ask anything more Serena took him by the hand and they had entered the portal. Soon after a few minutes Snively was on the ground and he looked around and saw that he was in an hospital room. Snively got up and looked around and saw Serena who was standing next to him "Mother... What are we doing in this hospital room anyway...?"

Serena said "This is shortly after your birth when I...Passed away."

Snively then saw his father Colin Kintobor looking out the window. Serena also saw Colin as well and she looked sorry for him and sadly said "I wish I could go comfort him right now but I can't as this... Is merely a showing of the past and he is a shadow of the past."

Snively looks down as does Serena and Colin turns to the empty hospital bed and was glaring with tears streaming down his cheeks. He then bared his teeth and looked down and clenched his fists in rage.

He had an angry look in his eyes and he yelled in a fury "WHY!? WHY DID SERENA HAVE TO GO JUST SO THAT BOY COULD BE BORN!? WHY DAMMIT! WHY WHY WHY!? IT'S ALL HIS FAULT IF HE WAS NEVER BORN SERENA WOULD STILL BE HERE TODAY!"

Snively looks down feeling terrible guilt as Colin had gotten on his knees and cried on the bed. Snively then looked at his mother in tears and said "Is it true mommy... Did I really kill you? I remember father telling me that I did a few times in the past... If I did then... Then..."

He cries and hugs his mother's leg "Then I'm so sorry..."

He cries loudly and only Serena is capable of hearing him. She then kneels down to his level and hugs him tightly "There.. There sweetie.. My death was not your fault nor will it ever be your fault."

Snively hugs Serena back and sniffles a bit "Thank you."

Then Colin hears a knock on the door and he gets up and straightens himself up. The nurse opens the door and comes in and she sees Colin and says gently "Mr. Kintobor. I know that you're still grieving the tragic death of your wife and I'm sorry that this will most likely sound insensitive but would you like to see your son now?"

Colin looked at her and said "You're right. I will do so in just a few more minutes but do you think you can please let me have some time to myself please... I'm still trying to cope with Serena's passing."

He looks down towards Serena's bed as the nurse leaves the room and closes the door. He gets on his knees and closes his eyes and tears up and bangs his fists and head on the bed and moans in anguish. He says getting up "What am I supposed to do now... How could you do this to me Serena... I needed you... I can't raise our son... Not by myself..."

Serena and Snively look at Colin with looks of sympathy on their faces. Snively says "I... I honestly had no idea that father ever had these feelings before... I never ever bothered to ask..."

Serena holds Snively close as she looks at her husband with pity in her eyes. She also remembers how broken he was as he begged and pleaded that she didn't die. Serena tears up "Oh Colin... I'm so sorry."

Snively looks down as does Serena. Colin then looks towards the door and says "I must do what I can to raise Colin Jr. That way I can honor Serena's last wish for me to care for our son."

He then walks to the door and opens it up. Snively and Serena both follow him as he walks down the hallway and soon they see him looking through a glass window and Colin is looking through it by himself as he's frowning. Snively and Serena both go over to him and they see a newborn baby Colin Kintobor Jr. who was just sleeping there looking peaceful.

Colin was frowning at him and had tears in his eyes. Snively and Serena looked from the baby to Colin. Soon the room swirled around Serena and Snively and they see various images of Colin not raising his son that well and he honestly tried his best bout wasn't any good at it actually.

Then it showed that young Colin Jr. was often picked on and bullied often and he started trying to find ways to take advantage of people upon poor advice from his father. He also developed interests in mechanics and technology.

Then it shows Colin Jr who has hair like his father's entering the den where Colin is sitting in a chair as Snively and Serena were both watching all of this. Colin was tapping his finger on his chair and was glaring at his his son. Colin Jr. asked nervously "You called for me father?"

Colin said "Yes my son. I heard about how you have been deceiving your classmates at school."

Colin Jr. looked nervous at this and sweated "You have sir?"

Colin said "Well done my son. I am about to bestow you with a great Kintobor family honor."

Colin Jr stopped looking downward and looked at his father in curiosity and replied with a smile "Oh you are that's very kind of you thank you very much father oh and what is it father?"

Colin said "I will now give you the nickname Snively."

Colin Jr or the younger Snively looks surprised and after a few minutes he says "But... But... But Father... That name... Why is that so important that you would call it a family honor?"

Colin said after thinking for a few minutes "Because my son. It shows the type of person that you are. You see Snively you've proven yourself as a deceiptful... Consider it a badge of honor per say for all your antics."

Young Snively thinks over his words for a few minutes and thinks about how we was only ever able to feel happy by doing what he has been doing. he also realized that technology and mechanics were two things that greatly interested him a whole lot and he had always preferred them over socializing. He grinned a grin that mirrors how he normally grins when he's scheming and he said "Thank you for this great honor father."

Colin said with a smirk "You're welcome son."

He pats Young Snively's head and Snively leaves the room. Colin frowns and looks down in shame and says to himself out loud "I know I'm a bad father. But I don't know how to change that."

Snively and Serena both look at Colin with sympathy in their eyes.

That's the end of Chapter 2.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
